This invention relates to an adapter system which is able to couple different types of connectors with each other.
For example, this type of an adapter system is disclosed in JP-A 2001-21763, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The adapter system of JP-A 2001-21763 includes plural members. The plural members are screwed clockwise or counterclockwise to be attached to or to be released from each other. The adapter system is able to couple two different types of connectors with each other.
The adapter systems of JP-A 2001-21763 has a complicated structure to enable the plural members to be attached to each other. It is difficult to reduce the unit price of the adapter system.